


Интересные обстоятельства

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 18





	Интересные обстоятельства

Утро кажется Габби худшим временем суток. Гвадалахара, дружелюбно принявшая их в снятом на неделю отпуска доме, будит девушку шумно стучащим по крыше и окнам теплым ливнем. В голове и без того стучат собственные барабаны, и, аккомпанирующей им природе немка совершенно не рада. Ей удается выбраться из постели, спуститься до небольшой кухни, которую в первый же день оккупировал Соло, без видимых происшествий, лишь задев плечом один неровный косяк и держась за голову. В небольшом холодильнике у стены находится минеральная вода, а на нем самом таблетки от головном боли, и эти две незамысловатые вещи делают мир определенно несколько лучше в глазах Теллер.

Впрочем, мир спешит приобрести странный, сомнительный вид, когда она все же замечает мирную идиллию, царящую на кухне. Соло стоит у плиты, мурлыкая себе под нос и варя нечто необычное, но даже не дурно пахнущее, пока в метре от него, на обеденном столе Илья чинит лампу, которую сам же и разбил днем ранее. Американец и русский одеты, как обычно, выглядят, как обычно, и ей даже на секунду кажется, что подозрения на их счет лишь последствия долгого общения с Увеверли и похмелья, но сразу же после того, как ее голову посещает эта мысль, Соло разворачивается и протягивает Илье ложку с содержимым из небольшой кастрюльки.

— Попробуй на соль, Большевик, — американец произносит это так обыденно, словно готовит им с Курякиным обед уже не первый десяток раз, и Илья пробует варево с той же обыденностью, не пытаясь возразить или просто что-нибудь сломать напарнику.

— Нормально, больше не соли, — выносит вердикт русский и возвращается к плафону в своих руках, лишь, когда Теллер практически падает на стул, замечая ее. — Не думала бросить пить? Уже обед на дворе.

— Илья, не порть людям жизнь своим занудством, — отвернувшись уже к плите, замечает, словно между прочим, Соло, получив за это лишь испепеляющий взгляд в спину.

— Что произошло? — Немка выпаливает это, решительно отодвинув от себя воду, которая теперь кажется ей подозрительной, и ущипнув себя за руку, чтобы поверить, что все происходящее в реальности.

— О чем ты? — Курякин хмурится, бегло осматривая сначала ее, а после Соло, и обводит взглядом кухню, словно из-за косяка должна выскочить группировка террористов, но когда ничего не происходит, возвращает взгляд к немке.

— Ваше поведение. Какого черта? Еще вчера, по пути из аэропорта, вы использовали друг друга вместо подушечки для шпилек, а сейчас ты пробуешь кашу Соло на соль.

— Это суп из тортильи, а не каша, — с нотками обиды и осуждения в голосе поправляет ее американец, убавив на плите огонь, после чего оборачивается, — и я предпочел бы оставить объяснения и долгие истории на обед. К слову, он уже практически готов, поэтому, Большевик, не мог бы ты соизволить убрать лампу со стола и протереть его до того, как я начну сервировку.

Габби пораженно моргает, переводя взгляд с американца, отвернувшегося обратно к плите, на русского, с хмурым, хотя когда он был иным, видом поднявшегося из-за стола, послушно убирающего с оного все лишнее и протирающего его дважды. Мужчины молчаливо занимаются каждый своим делом, оставив ее без малейших объяснений, но наметанный на подковерные интриги глаз девушки отмечает то, насколько они подстроены друг под друга. За неимением выбора, приходится ждать, пока Соло подаст обед, но предчувствие чего-то действительно интересного даже стирает половину неприятностей похмельного утра, начавшегося пополудню.

Наполеон вскоре сервирует стол и подает изыски местной кухни, предупреждая, что практически все на столе действительно острое, после чего избавляется от фартука, заботливо повесив его на место, и элегантно опускается за стол, пожелав всем приятного аппетита. Они начинают обед в тишине, русский с американцем перекидываются несколькими понятными лишь им взглядами, после чего Соло довольно усмехается и продолжает наслаждаться едой.

— Ну. Мы обедаем, я жду объяснений, — Габби хватает едва ли до середины, и она еще более внимательно рассматривает парочку рядом. Илья вскидывает голову от тарелки, бросая взгляд на напарника, коротко мотает головой и недовольно прищуривается, получив в ответ лишь немного приподнятую бровь и не слышный фырк.

— Уверен, ты помнишь, как на знаковой, для нас всех, миссии, когда раскрывала Большевика, сообщила Винчигуэрра, что использовала нас для того, чтобы добраться до отца, — начинает издалека Соло, взяв в руки свой бокал, чуть покачивая его и взбалтывая содержимое, — однако, правда в том, что использовала не только ты нас, но и мы тебя. Вся эта история с рецептом атомной бомбы, твоим спасением и вербовкой, и прочая, оказались как нельзя на руку, и помогли нам решить общую проблему.

— Какую? И я попрежнему не понимаю, что между вами происходит.

— Видишь ли, ни ЦРУ, ни КГБ не хотят просто так расставаться со своими любимыми пешками. Поэтому, когда у пешек случается роман, им приходится потрудится, чтобы выйти из игры, не разбившись.

— Роман? Ты же не серьезно! — Она весело смеется, глядя на улыбающегося Соло и хмурого русского, резко замолкая, когда понимает, что никто и не шутит. — И…как давно?

— Пару лет? — Уточняет у Курякина американец, переведя на него взгляд, и Теллер пытается уловить то самое, что обычно витает между влюбленных парочек, но между мужчинами лишь обыденное, немного колкое и резкое чувство.

— Год и семь, — отвечает Илья, не поднимая взгляд от тарелки, даже не собираясь, кажется, смотреть на них. Немке мерещится на его щеках румянец от смущения, но приглядевшись получше, она понимает, что только мерещится.

— Год и семь месяцев, — декламирует Соло, посмотрев вновь на Габби. — но мы предпочли бы оставить это еще на некоторое время тайной от сил вседержащих.

— В доме жучки, — замечает она, припомнив, как Увеверли велел ей присматривать за напарниками, не представляя теперь, как будет сдавать ему отчет. Верится во все происходящее, как-то с особым трудом.

— На них помехи, — отзывается первым Курякин, под довольную усмешку напарника, тут же отворачиваясь, и вот теперь Теллер действительно видит на его щеках румянец.

— Так, знаете что, — она резко поднимается из-за стола, осмотрев обоих, после чего направляет к бару, доставая от туда бутылку крепкого бренди. — Я ничего не слышала, и не хочу слышать, тем более ночью.

— Учитывая время, в которое начался твой коктейльный час, я полагаю, ты не услышишь ничего, даже если мы будем очень стараться.

— Ковбой! Mat' tvoyu za nogu, — обрывает его резко Илья, не приложив кулаком по столу лишь потому, что на том недостаточно для этого места. В глазах русского собирается опасная буря и Габби спешит покинуть это минное поле. Для нее уже определенно хватит впечатлений на этот день.

Девушка быстро поднимается к себе в комнату и наливает в новый стакан крепкой выпивки, стараясь ничего не слышать с первого этажа. За окном, попрежнему, шумит дождь, и после нескольких опустошенных стаканов она снова ничего не слышит и не знает о сумасшедшем союзе русского и американца. Ее принимают в нежные объятия одеяло и постель, а на первом этаже, в этот момент мирятся Наполеон с Ильей. Это не избавит последнего от потребности прибираться после в кухне, но определенно повысит его стремление сделать это побыстрее, потому, что Соло обещал впечатляющий событиями отпуск, а этот сукин сын, всегда держит свои обещания перед ним.


End file.
